


Hoodies

by blue_writes_things



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Fluff, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, M/M, Remus Lupin Fluff, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Sirius black fluff, Soft Sirius Black, Swearing, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, peter pettigrew can get fucked, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_writes_things/pseuds/blue_writes_things
Summary: Sirius just wants attention, is that so hard?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3, so sorry if it's a bit wack, this is copy and pasted from my google drive, so again, might be a bit funky with the formatting

“Moony”

“...”

“Mooony”

“...”

“MooOooOooOny”

“What Pads?” Remus sighs

It’s been about 3 minute of Sirius being dramatic on Remus’s bed, while he sits on the floor studying, as Sirius won’t let him go to the common room or library as,

“‘m not allowed in the library till’ next week and Evans ‘nd Prongs are in the common room eatin’ each others faces”

And he basically got kicked off _his_ bed cause Sirius has been rolling on it complaining that he was bored.

“I’m bored.” Sirius says pouting

“That’s not my fault” Remus shrugs, turning the page on his charms book.

“YES IT IS!” Sirius yells, Remus swears the Ravenclaws could hear him “Cause you won’t give meh attentionnnn”

Remus smirks to himself “You’re right I’m not giving you attention, so I’m going to go not give you attention in the library” He grabs his things heading to the door.

“NOOOO!” Sirius screams, now Remus knows the Ravenclaws can hear him “Don’t leave meh Moony!” he falls off the bed trying to get to Remus before he can leave.

“See you later Pads” He smirks walking out and closing the door before sprinting out of the common room to get away before Sirius could catch up if he decided to go after him.

Sirius is now sitting on the floor of the Marauders dorm, alone, pouting “Fuckin’ rude” he mumbles, falling back to lay on the floor.

He looks up and sees Remus left his muggle hoodie, the one he’s tried to steal off him a couple times. He loves it cause It’s soft and warm...Well that’s what he tells the others, in reality he loves it cause it smells like Remus. 

He grabs it and pulls it on, it’s very long on him, the sleeves going past his hands. “Screw being a wereWOLF, he’s a bloody wereGIRAFFE”

He wraps his arms around himself, as if Remus was hugging him.  
“I wish he did this more”

Unknown to everyone, even James, he’s had the biggest crush on Remus for like...ever… 

Sirius has never had trouble with relationships before, being able to woo anyone. And In his head the ONE person he’s never been able to catch was Remus. In reality, Remus has had a crush on Sirius since the first time he took him to madam pomfrey by himself.

***Flashback***

_It was before the boys became animagi, they weren't able to sneak out to wait for him outside of the whomping willow. They did something stupid (as always) and Remus made them stay in the dorm as to not get them in MORE trouble._

_Knowing that there wouldn’t be anyone to help him the next day, made the night worse than it had been for awhile._

_The next morning when he came out of the shack, he was greeted by a hug, that hurt at first, due to his injuries, but as soon as he realized it was Sirius, he didn’t care about the pain, he just held onto him and cried, they sat there for almost 20 minutes, just holding each other as Remus cried, little did he know, Sirius was also silently crying._

_Once Remus calmed down, Sirius pulled away and held Remus’s face, resting their foreheads together,_

_“Don’t bother telling me to stay in that room on full moons, it’s not going to happen.”_ _“But, you could have gotten in trouble”_

_“I get in trouble for breathing, I doubt doing a good deed will make much of a difference”_

_“But-”_

_“Remus-”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Shut the actual fuck up, now come on, let’s go to madam pomfrey”_

_Sirius picked him up onto his back_

_“And don’t even think about telling me you can walk, cause I don’t care if you can, I want to carry you”  
  
_

***End Flashback***

  
Sirius went to go to his bed to nap, cause he was tired from doing nothing, before stopping and looking over at Remus’s bed.

“He’s not gonna be back for awhile…”

He turned back and fell onto Remus’s bed, curling under the covers, taking a deep breath as he fell asleep.

About an hour later, Remus walks into the room “Hey Pads ha-” he stopped dead in his tracks, turning bright red, seeing Sirius peacefully asleep in his bed. He just stood there for a bit, what he went into the room for slipped his mind. Shaking his head, remembering that he came to get his hoodie, he quietly walked over to where he was sitting before, where he left his hoodie only to see it wasn’t there.

Frowning he looked in his clothes draws, he closed the bottom draw, a bit too loud and Sirius stird.

“Fuck” he whispered as Sirius turned to see Remus crouched on the floor.

“Couldn’t stay away from me” Sirius gave a goofy, tired smile

“It’s cold, have you seen my hoodie?” he stood up 

“Uh- no, no I haven't...”

“You’re wearing it aren’t you?” he raised an eyebrow

“Nooooo” Sirius blushed Remus tried to not to look astounded, He’s never seen Sirius blush. He walked over smirking.

“Really?” 

“Uh- yep” 

Remus, ripped the blanket off Sirius, showing he was wearing his hoodie.

“Pads, give me my hoodie.” He laughed 

“No! It’s so cold and your hoodie’s so warm!”

“I know it’s warm, that’s why I want it back”

“But sharin’ is carin’!” Sirius whined curling into a ball

“What about a compromise? You can stay in _my_ bed, and I get my hoodie back?”

Sirius’s face frowned “But it’s not the same! Cause your hoodie is warm, and soft, and it ‘mells like you- ” 

Both boys' eyes widened. Sirius was trying to figure out a way to give an explanation, in a funny way. But nothing was coming to his mind, all he was thinking was how this could be his chance to tell Remus how he felt. It was like a light bulb went off in his head.

He shuffled to the other side of the bed and patted where he was just asleep. Remus frowned, very confused on what Sirius was on about.

“C’me here you git” Sirius grinned grabbing Remus’s wrist and pulling him on the bed

“Oh ok” Remus was still confused, but now blushing and confused. 

“I’ll be ya’ human heater” Sirius wrapped his arms around him.

Remus just smiled and pulled the covers over them and got comfortable resting his head on Sirius. Turning Sirius bright red.

“Wait really!” 

“Yes you git, now shut up” 

Sirius just rolled his eyes and held Remus close. Before he could stop himself, he kissed the top of Remus’s head and whispered “I love you Moony” closing his eyes

“I love you too Pads” smiling, they fall asleep in each other's arms.

A few hours later, James runs up to their dorm opening the door seeing the sleeping pair. He covers his mouth backing out of the room, running back down to the common room, he grabs Lily’s hand, dragging her up to the boys dorm, disarming the staircase faster then he ever has.

“What are you doing James?” Lily says before getting aggressively shushed 

“Don’t you shush me…” she trails off as James opens the door again, showing Lily the sleeping boys holding each other, both of them smiling gently, Sirius’s lips still resting on Remus’s head.

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen” James whispers

Right before they go to walk away, Peter comes running up the stairs yelling “What are you guys doing!” getting shushed by Lily, James grabbing him and covering his mouth, pointing in the room

“Shut the fuck up Wormtail” he whisper yells

But it’s too late as Sirius wakes up. Looking at all of them at the door, he mouths “If you wake him up, I will kill you all” the four teens at the door nod, backing slowly away, James still covering Peter's mouth. 

Once the door is closed, Sirius looks down at Remus, gently brushing some stray hair from his face, seeing him smiling, he swore he could look at him like this forever.

“Should we kill them slowly or quickly?” Remus mumbles making Sirius chuckle

“Haven't got that far yet, but for now, I’m sleeping again”

“Sounds good,” Remus says, kissing Sirius’s jaw as it’s the only place he can reach, but it makes Sirius blush bright red, before they slowly fall back asleep.

_“You’re only getting this hoodie back when it stops smellen’ like you”_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!  
> https://they-write-once-in-a-blue-moon.tumblr.com/


End file.
